The Philippines
'The Philippines '(Republic of the Philippines officially) is an island country located down in southeast asia and is a member state of the Greater Korean Republic after a massive invasion in 2022 and is under Korean occupation as of 2027 after the establishment of the State of the Philippines. History the Philippines has lived in harmony for many years and has been a major ally to the United States of America formany years. In 2015 the president of the Philippines at the time traveled to the United Nations to celebrate the reunification of Korea into one state and attempted to establish diplomatic relations. Peace was soon established with very little violence to report however this was short lived as soon in June of 2015 in the city of Riyadh, the world watched as the Crowned prince was almost killed by terrorists and that Saudi Arabia soon declared war on Iran and mobalized their forces. Holy Arab Alliance and Iranian Coalition troops would soon duke it out as ethnic tensions soon errupted back at home in which Sunni and Shiak muslims began to kill echother sending the muslim population of the region into decline. Riots continued to errupt until the government stepped in and finally stopped it. Around 2017 eastern and southeast asia began to suffer a massive ecnomic collapse as riots errupted in Hanoi Vietnam and Taiwan mobilizing its armed forces and things soon got worse when the Korean Military with support from Malaysia attacked Okinawa and forced the small island country of Japan into war on Arpil 1st 2018 only to have Japan surrender on April 7th six days later. Following that the Filipino government began to focus on military options due to the fall of Japan and the annexation of Vietnam. As the 2020s started the nation of Thailand soon surrendered after the Korean Military ended a 2 year long bloody civil war and only got worse years later. Korean invasion In 2022 the Korean navy had set up a massive blockade all across the country shutting down all seaports, oversee buisnesses, and resources from international trade affectivly isolating the country and putting it into a state of anarchy. the Filipino government soon began to send out the country's navy in an effort to break the Korean blockade but were immediatly wiped out by the Korean Air Force with support from newly annexed nations and soon riots began to errupt and Korean troops began to sneak in and occupy Filipino soil. United Nations officials did what little they could do but the organization went into a temporary "blackout" until later on that same year and Korean officials had higher enough seats to help the GKR continue their campaign of conquest and in 2023 a year later the government collapsed and the State of the Philippines was soon established. Resistance Depsite the ccountry falling under Korean military rule, it didn't stop the people from resisting. Following the immediate merging of the country's military into the KPA, remnants of the Filipino army and various nationalists had attempted to resist the new tyranical rule but it didn't last very long as it was quickly suppressed within 4 months leaving only a handful of nationalists left to fight however the uprising in Malaysia led by the Pan-Malaysian Islamic Party (PMI) attempted to fight back the Korean communist ideology and reclaim the nation under islam. On December 8th 2024 after all Malaysian muslims were wiped out the Koreans went down towards the Philippines and wiped out all the country's muslims and burned down the southern Philippines affectivly wipping out islam in the region. Invasion of America In 2025 the GKR launched a massive invasion of the United States in an effort to takeover the country but was cut off after the Mississipi river was irradiated. Filipino troops soon entered the US and began to take over th country by supporting the KPA and continued to advance onward till they reached the irradiated boarder. Around 2028 the entire US fell under Korean occupation and the newly technologically advanced KPA soon set its dominince in all of east and southeast asia. US forces Liberation of North America As final days we take an American victory of North America May 30th 2030 was completed were scaled of war invasion of the Philippines. American Invasion of the Philippines On June 29th 2030, American forces are naval bombardment to mainland were take an entire city in the Philippines, as a result, the United States Forces in the Philippines attempted to all completed as final days on July 1st 2030, the US flag of the Philippines is free. Government and Military the Philippines has modeled their government after the US with the main legislature as the Congress and the senate and house of representatives as the upper and lower branches of the government. After the Korean takeover the country is now under a communist military dictatorship with the Communist Party of the Philippines being the main political party despite being a puppet for the Koreans. the Armed Forces of the Philippines is the main military however it was renamed to the Philippines State Forces following the Korean takover. It is made up of 3 divisions *Philippine Army *Philippine Navy *Philippine Air Force Foreign relations United States of America the United States and the Philippines had a strong powerful relation since the cold war. In 2023 it changed following the Korean takover but the filipino resistance still supports the American Resistance as of 2027. Greater Korean Republic Korea and the Philippines had attempted to establish a strong relation but didnt work out well and in 2028 the country is now under a communist dictatorship. Taiwan Taiwan and the Philippines had attempted to set up a military stance against the GKR but went downhill following the invasion and annexation of Japan and Vietnam and the hostile takeover during the Pacific Campaign. In HomeFront: the Fall Taiwan is part of a newly democratic China. Category:Nations Category:Korean member states